Perfect Engagement
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki woke up the following day after Zen propose to her. She laid in her bed staring at her engagement ring. Shirayuki got up and turn on her daily clothes. Shirayuki walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Good morning, Shirayuki," the guard said walking by her.


**Perfect Engagement**

**One-shot**

Shirayuki woke up the following day after Zen propose to her. She laid in her bed staring at her engagement ring. Shirayuki got up and turn on her daily clothes. Shirayuki walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Good morning, Shirayuki," the guard said walking by her.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said, what pass a door when a hand grabbed her and pull her in the room. "Zen, what are you doing?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen. Zen take his head other door making sure that nobody's seen them.

"I'm hiding from my mother," Zen said, turn around after he closed the door looking at Shirayuki.

"Why that?" Shirayuki asked with a laugh because Zen still act like a child.

"she was talking about the wedding plan. I thought wedding plans are for girls to do on their special day," Zen said, place his hand on her hips.

"It is our special day," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen's neck.

"I know," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I can't wait until we are married," Shirayuki said, have her hands on Zen's chest.

"Me too," Zen said, holding Shirayuki closer to him. "I need to get going. I have a lot of paperwork to do,"

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room with Zen.

"I will see you later," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, watch Zen turn a corner really fast and realized why he did that until she heard a voice.

"Shirayuki there you are," Zen's mother, Haruto said, wrap Shirayuki's arms and pull her down the hallway. " we have a lot of working to do for your wedding," Haruto said. Shirayuki turn her head and saw Zen picking out of the corner. he was mouthing the words sorry to Shirayuki.

"I think Zen should help us," Shirayuki said, smarking at Zen. Zen took off down the hallway.

"I tried to but he said he had a lot of work to do and he took off," Haruto said.

Meanwhile, Zen waked to his office after making his escape from Shirayuki and his mother. Zen open the door and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki standing there waiting for him. "I thought you were supposed to help your mother," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"I did but i made a escape now Shirayuki have to deal with her," Zen said, walked over to his desk.

"You know why your mother get on a special event that have to deal with one of her sons and You are the youngest so she will go crazy insane," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"I know and this is a good way for Shirayuki to bond with my mother," Zen said, pick up his pen and started to signing his papers.

"Shirayuki must really love you if she's putting up with your mother," Kiki said, roll her eyes at Zen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"I remember when your mother thought that we were giving married and she starting talking about grandkids," Kiki said.

"Yeah, then I told her that it was Shirayuki that I'm getting married," Zen said, lend back in his chair.

"Well I need to gwt some work down," Kiki said, walked out of tje room.

"I'll come and help you," Mitsuhide said, follow after Kiki and close the door behind him. After a while, Zen hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zen said, looking up at the door. The door open and walked in the room was Shirayuki. "Yeah, how was your time with my mom?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"You left me all myself," Shirayuki said, walking up to Zen.

"I know you looked tired," Zen said, stand up and took Shirayuki's hand. "Let take a nap on the couch," Zen said, walked over to the couch and sat down. Zen grab Shirayuki and maked her laid on top of him.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, lay her head on his chest and close her eyes.

"Get some rest," Zen said, put one hand under his head and looked down saw that Shirayuki is sound a sleep. "I cant wait when you become my wife," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep too.

**Thank you for reading this story :) **


End file.
